


Galaxia

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and his group are scavenging for weapons for the FO. When Finn meets someone new. Discovering something they have in common, the group decides to break the deal with the FO.





	1. Chapter 1

The Wither landed smoothly on the giant pile of junk. Finn jumped out and landed hard on the ground leaving dust poofing around his ankles. The sun was setting, so he had to be quick. Looking through piles of junk he found nothing but rusty pipes and flat tires.

"Useless." He said to himself. A feeling of warmth tingled through his veins, it was coming from a giant pile of junk with an entrance. It felt as if he was in a trance, Finn opened the door and walked inside. There was only light coming from where he had entered so he left the door open. There was a blanket on the dirty floor next to empty cans of beans. Finn continued to look around. There was a small blaster on a table. It's flashing blue light lit up in the darkness. He picked it up and inspected it. Aiming it around, it seemed sturdy enough to sell. There was thumping coming from the ceiling. Someone was coming. There was no place to hide without being noticed. Without hesitation Finn grabbed the dirty blanket and put it over the table before crawling under it. He closed his eyes as the footsteps entered the room. There was a hole in the blanket for Finn to look through. All he saw was boots, the legs seemed feminine. The shuffling feet walked closer to the table. Finn moved back a little, his body weight moved to the hand with the blaster pressing it hard against the cold ground. His finger twitched in pain making the blaster go off. A hand showed from beneath the blanket as it lifted up. The woman's hazel eyes looked like crystals in the light. She glanced at the blaster in his hand and so did he. Finns instinct was to run. Exiting the pile he forgot where he came from but he ran anyway. Looking back at the woman all he saw was her teeth and the staff in her hand. She looked angry. Fear trembled through his body. He's dealt with tough people before, but for some reason she was scarier than anyone Finn's ever faced. He stopped to breath.

"Time out!" He said putting his hand up for her to slow down. She didn't stop running though, instead, she got faster. Catching up she wacked him in the back of his knees knocking him over.

"Ow ow OW!" Each "ow" getting louder. She pointed the staff at him.

"Who are you!?"

"Agh I'm no one!" He screamed in agony.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, nothing!" The staff moved closer to his face. "THE BLASTER, the blaster." He paused to take a breath "I wanted the blaster. That's it- that's all!"

"Why?"

"I-" he sighed. "I can't tell you." his voice was now soft and gentle.

"Why not?"

"I'll get in trouble with really, really bad people." It was quiet for a moment, the girls eyes shifted to the ground. She appeared guilty.

"Well." She picked up the blaster. "This." she waved it "Belongs to me." she put it in her belt.

"Okay, take it, I'll just tell them we didn't find anything." Finn stood up as she walked away. He watched her. "Hey!" he shouted, she turned around.

"You should come with me. I have a..sturdy shelter." she placed her hand on her hip.

"Why would I go with someone who tried to steal from me?" Finn didn't answer. He had something to say, but he didn't want to be rude.

"You're right, sorry." he waved goodbye and started to make his way back to the ship. She took a deep breath.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Do you have room for two?"

Finn nodded softly and she followed him along.

"What's you're name anyway?"

"Rey."

"I'm Finn." he smiled. Rey held in a smile as her cheeks turned pink. There was a giant pile of junk with a clean ship on top.

"C'mon." He gestured and began to climb the pile.

"Is that yours?"

"Well..you'll see." he smirked.

When they finally arrived at the top the ships bottom door opened. When they got in, they were in a small storage looking room with another door. Finn knocked a specific beat before a man opened the door.

"Finn! You're back." they hugged. "What took you so long dude? We were getting worried." they walked inside, Rey trailing behind them. "Yeah, I thought you were dead." A short girl said. Their eyes shifted to Rey.

"Who's she?" Finn snapped his head to Rey then back at his friends.

"Oh, guys, this is Rey." They pursed their lips and waved hello. "Rey, this is Poe and Rose. Where's everyone else?"

"They went out to look for you."

"What?"

"I told you I was worried." A droid beeped in almost freaking Rey out.

"Rey this is BB8, it belongs to Poe."

"Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah.." she chuckled nervously.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go show her around call me when everyone else is here."

"You got it." Poe saluted. Finn placed his hand on Rey's upper back and opened the door to a hall.

"Ever been on a ship before?"

"No. I've never even been out of the planet. This is a bit overwhelming to be honest." she laughed softly.

"Aw don't worry, everyone's cool here. Well, Phas is a bit feisty and Ben is quiet but they're still cool." They walked into a room with four bunk beds on the right and left of the walls.

"You can have this bed, no ones slept in it. That window back there." He pointed at the giant window opposite of the door they entered. "We usually sit there and watch the view, read some books." Rey walked up to the window.

"The view is amazing." She said gazing out the window.

"There's more where that came from." He smiled. The sound of people chattering filled the other room.

"Is Finn here?" someone asked.

"They're here!" Finn ran to the big room. "Hey!" he hollered opening his arms for a hug. He hugged a tall girl with white blonde hair and rosy cheeks. Then a man with long black hair and a man with orange hair and a beanie.

"Finn we missed you!"

"Really? I was only gone for a few hours!"

"'A few hours' without you is too damn long!"

"Hey you guys had me!" The chatter stopped. Everyone looked at Poe then laughed.

"How long were you guys looking for me?"

"Two hours."

"Really? I wasn't that far." Rey walked out of the hallway and entered the room.

"Oh Rey!" Finn walked over with two people. "This is Ben and Hux."

"Hi." Hux said offering a shake. Rey looked at Ben, he seemed afraid to say something. The tall girl stood next to Rose.

"Who's the chick?" Rey heard her scoff.

"Uhm Finn?" She pulled him aside.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"What?"

"This is all a bit overwhelming. Maybe I should go back."

"No." He whined. He pulled her into the food room. "Come on you can't go back now."

"But I don't fit in!"

"Who said that?"

"No one.." she muttered. "Look." She sighed. "I just...I just don't want to leave this planet." She leaned on the counter.

"Why? Are you waiting for someone?" Rey lowered her eyes. "You are..aren't you?"

"You should let me go." She turned around. "Here." She held out the blaster. Finn looked at her. "Take it." She moved it closer to him.

"Rey-"

"Please." She interrupted, she didn't want to go he could see it in her eyes.

"No."

Poe barged in.

"Hey guys what's going on-" none of them looked at him. "Am I...interrupting something?"

"I leave tonight." Rey whispered to Finn. She sniffled and left the room putting the blaster back into her belt.

"Is she okay?" Poe asked.

"I don't know.." he answered watching the door close behind her.

That night while everyone slept, Rey went to the food room to get some water. The girl who whispered about her was sitting at the table chowing on some noodles. As soon as Rey walked in the slurping stopped, she sat back. Walking to the counter Rey sighed.  _"I forgot my canteen!"_  she thought. Then she realized something else, her eyes went wide as she felt her bare wrist.  _"My charm!"_  she patted her self down and was relieved to find her charm bracelet strapped to the blue blaster. Now knowing her bracelet was safe, Rey came to the conclusion that she had no container to drink from. She bit her lip.

"Is there anything for me to drink out of?" she turned to the girl who was in the middle of slurping a noodle. She finished before saying anything.

"You mean a cup?"

"Uh.."

The girl sighed and stood up she was wearing a pink silky pajama top and bottom with white slippers. Dragging her feet she opened a cabinet and handed a cup to Rey.

"..thanks." Rey turned on the sink and filled her cup. The girl still standing next to her watched her with suspicion. Rey saw her watch blankly from the corner of her eye.

"I'm Phasma by the way."

"Rey." She said awkwardly shifting her eyes. She felt Phasma roll her eyes as she walked back to the table to her noodles. Finn came in nearly slipping through the arch of the kitchen. He was wearing a t-shirt with striped baby blue sweatpants and socks. He was pretty ripped.

"Oh, you two met."

"Yeah." Rey said softly.

"Finn what're you doing up?"

"Oh, I uh..had a bad dream and I looked, and noticed you guys weren't in bed."

"I'm not buying it." Phas doubted.

"Okay fine. I just need to speak to Rey." Finn gestured for Phas to leave.

"I'm staying right here."

Finn sighed and led Rey into the big room.

"Finn, i'm not changing my mind." she crossed her arms.

"Please just hear me out."

Silence.

"Okay, what?"

"When you entered you're 'house' I sensed something in you. A power that you don't seem to know you have."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'll show you." Before he could do anything he looked at Rey. "Promise me you won't...scream."

"Finn why would I-" a comic book began to lift from the bookshelf into Finn's hand. Rey couldn't believe what she saw.

"No one else knows about this but you."

"How did y-"

"Don't tell anyone, it's a secret for a reason."

"What's a secret?" Phasma walked in. Rey turned to look at her.

"Why we're on this planet. She kept asking why we were here." he laughed nervously.

"I was curious." Rey added.

"Ok.." Phasma said with suspicion. "The sun is rising we should probably get ready to leave. I'll wake Poe up." She left the room. Finn put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. His touch made her body warm all over. She took a deep breath.

"Are you still leaving?" Rey looked at him for a while.

"No." she said. "I'll stay." she smiled.


	2. What's You're Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma get's Finn to reveal his secret.

After everyone woke up and ate Poe headed to the cockpit. Phasma walked up to Finn in the big room. She pulled his shoulder.

"Are you keeping a secret from the group?"

"What?"

"Don't play that game with me Finn. You know it doesn't work."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"If you don't tell me.." her grip got tighter. "..I'll tell everyone."

"You don't have anything to tell!"

"FINN." She bit the inside of her lip. Rose walked in. Phasma let go of his shoulder.

"We need a co-pilot."

"Since when?"

Rose shrugged.

"None of us know about piloting."

"I do." Rey walked in.

"You do?"

"You do?" Finn asked. Rey nodded, her mouth full of orange slices.

"Okay..uhh follow me!" They left the room.

"Who is this Rey and why is she here?"

"She's here...because..I.. like. Her?"

"You...like her?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"What're you two hiding?" She moved closer to him.

"Look," he fixed himself. "If you want to know so bad, I'll tell you. I'll tell all of you, but there's a reason i haven't." Phasma moved back. They felt the ship blast off. They were now in space. Finn went to the cockpit.

"Hey, Rey, how are you doing?"

"Wow." She was in shock. "The galaxy is so beautiful."

"You've really never left the planet."

"Not until now."

"She's pretty good at being a pilot!" Poe mentioned. Rey followed Finn into the bunk room.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was frantic and.." she paused. "Who I've been waiting for back on Geruth is never coming back and I know that." She walked to the window. "I just didn't want to believe it.."

"I'm sorry."

"But leaving Geruth!" She started. "I got this feeling that I've never felt before. Like, something inside me that's always been there...is awake."

"I know. That's why I wanted you to come with me." He walked up to her. "Your the only other person I've met that has this ability. I've heard stories about it but...I'd never expect it to be real." He lifted his mattress and took out an old textbook. "I found this on a planet called Ach-To it's a Jedi textbook."

"How do you know?" Rey asked feeling the torn up leather.

"Something lured me to it, and told me what it was and that I needed it." Just when he said that Rey heard whispers all around her. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew what they wanted her to do. She opened it and a force blew into their faces.

"Woah." They said simultaneously.

"Did you feel that?" Rey asked.

"Yeah." They quickly shut the book and slid it under the bed when Poe walked in.

"Guys, meeting." he pointed in the direction of the main room. They looked at each other before following him.

"Okay guys, we're in space. Finn didn't find much weapons, so..where to now?"

"Before we discuss what's next, I believe Finn has an announcement to make. Right Finn?" Phasma mentioned.

"Uhm.." he rubbed his neck. "Well, there's something I've been keeping from you guys."

"What?"

BB8 beeped as if it was offended.

"But the pact!"

"I know, I know, we don't keep secrets. But I didn't know until a week ago."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm.." he looked at Rey. "I'm force sensitive." They looked at him, then laughed. Even Ben chuckled and he's dead inside. "I'm serious." Finn focused on the lamp next to Hux. It began to turn off and on.

"That's all you can do?" Rose asked. Finn sighed. Rey felt his frustration. She reached her hand out with him and focused. A power surged through their veins and flowed around the two. "Feel it, it calls to you." A voice whispered floating from on ear to the other. Soon all the lights turned off in the entire ship.

"Turn it back on!" Hux yelled. The lights went back on revealing Hux tightly holding onto a pillow. Rey looked at Finn, unaware of the power they have.

"So..it's true?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry guys."

"We forgive you."

"Just this once." Phasma added. "Rey has it too?"

"Yeah, that's why she's here. I sensed it."

"We only know the force from what we've heard from stories. What can you tell us about it?"

"I only know the same amount as you guys do."

"And I know nothing at all." Rey anounced.

"Maybe we can use this."

"Yeah. This is how we can get rid of those assholes who think they own us!"

"Profanity!"

"Sorry!"

"Swear jar, Poe."

"Ugh." Poe dug into his pocket and shoved some coins into a jar. "Happy?"

"Very." Phasma smiled.

"What...a-holes?" Rey asked.

"The reason we were in Geruth getting weapons is because we've been scavenging for this sort of 'gang.'"

"Called the First Order."

"The 'First Order?'"

"Yeah, because they give you orders first."

"It's stupid." Phasma added.

"You think we could find someone who's good with the force?"

"We don't know anyone other than the people in this room." The place shook.

"They're here."

"How'd they find us?"

"I don't know...we have to hide Rey." There was a small door inside the pantry. Rey crawled inside and stayed until the coast was clear.

"Why are you hiding me?"

"They don't know about you and I want it to stay that way. I want you to be safe." Rey's face turned red. No ones ever cared for her like that. He closed the small door and went to the main room. Poe opened the door.

"Good evening." They pushed him out of the way and walked up to Phasma. It was a man and a woman with guns wearing black vest and finger cut gloves with sunglasses.

"Phas."

"Gof." Gof was the leader of this "gang." He wore finger cut gloves just like the guards behind him he just had more protection on. He always did the dirty work, he didn't need anyone to do it for him.

"D'you guys find anything...useful?" He said pulling up his belt.

"Well." Rose sighed bringing a box to him. "We found some stuff." Gof looked through the box then back at everyone.

"This is it?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" He put the useless gun back in the box. "Gotta admit I'm disappointed." He sighed. Finns throat tightened. This wasn't going to end well. They had only one good blaster and Rey had it.

"I have to pee!" Finn excused himself from the room and went into the kitchen closing the doors behind him. He knocked on the little door in the pantry.

"Rey.." he whispered. She opened the door.

"Are the gone?"

"No. But we're in trouble, do you still have that blaster?"

"Yeah why?"

"I have to give it to them."

Rey stared at him for a second.

"Okay." She blinked nurmerously before handing it to him.

Finn closed the door behind him and went back to the main room.

"Feel better?" Gof asked.

"Much." Finn pursed his lips holding the glowing blaster behind him.

"We don't have much stuff, but we can keep looking."

"No, the deal was for today."

"We get that-"

"If this is all you have to give me.." Everyone looked at each other nervously. "Then, I'm afraid, we'll have to-"

"Oh look!" Finn interrupted. He picked up the blue light. "It's a blaster! Good shape too! It must've fell out of the box." Finn handed Gof the blaster. He inspected it.

"Looks good."

"Is it-"

"SH!" the woman behind him hissed.

"It's not much..but it'll do." There was a breath of relief heard somewhere in the room. "We'll be back next week, you better be ready."

"We will!" Hux shouted as they exited back onto their ship and disappeared through light speed.

"I'm glad that's over with." Rose sighed.

"Where'd you get that blaster?"

"It was Rey's. Speaking of Rey, I should let her out now."

The rest of the night everyone got to breath and relax. They would begin scavenging the next morning. They played games and had laughs, it was a good time for Rey to get to know some of them.

"Good one Phas!" Rey laughed.

"Don't call me 'Phas.'" she said seriously.

"Don't worry, it took me a whole month to call her that." Finn whispered to Rey.

That night Rey sat on her bed while everyone was asleep. Finn sat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You okay?" he asked.

"That blaster.." Finn looked at her a bit puzzled. "..it belonged to my parents, it was all I had left of them.."

"Oh Rey.."

"It's okay.." she shook her head. "It's all in the past. I need to let it go."

"No." He put his hand on her back. "If that blaster was special to you, we'll get it back."

"I'm not talking about the blaster, Finn."

He removed his hand. "What do you mean?"

"My charm!" She barely said, she covered her face as tears began to run down her cheeks. "It was- I had it-"

"Shh, Rey, it's okay." He pulled her close. "We'll get it back."

They pulled apart. "Those assholes have it." Rey said angrily.

"Profanity!" Rose said in her sleep. Rey wiped the tears off her face.

"Do I have to pay the swear jar?" she whispered.

"Yes!" Phasma said half asleep.

"No." Finn mouthed.

"Finn!" Poe breathed. "She has too."

The next day they traveled to another planet called Kuwan.

"Finn you're not going alone this time." Phasma placed her hand on his shoulder. "We're coming with you."

"That's fine with me, the more the merrier!"

"Uhm Rey I think you should stay back." Rose told her.

"Why?"

"We never know who we're going run into-"

"You're not apart of the group!" Phasma shouted from afar.

"That wasn't nice." Finn said.

"Not cool Phas." Finn ran to Rey who went back inside the Wither. She was sitting on the couch in the main room, her head down.

"Hey." she looked up at him. Finn sensed the isolation and pain she was feeling. "It wasn't cool what Phasma did I'm sorry she's like that."

"Why is she so...mean?" Rey's voice cracked.

"I don't know..maybe she's jealous."

"Of what?"

"I'm giving you a lot of attention, she's not a fan of it." he sat next to her.

"I just don't want to be the bad guy."

"Trust me, you're not." Rey fiddled with her fingers. "Look." He shuffled closer to her. "She'll warm up to you. I promise." Rey looked at him. His smooth skin blended perfectly with the lighting.

"Okay." She softly nodded.

"I have to go. But, BB8 and Ben are still here." Rey nodded and waved good bye as he left. She walked into the bunk room, Ben was looking out the window.


	3. Let's Spar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group explores the purple planet as Rey stays on the Wither with Ben.

Ben didn't talk much, so Rey just sat on her bed with the Jedi book Finn found and began to read it. She heard Ben shift and felt his gaze. She turned to him.

"..hi." His gaze was cold. "Why don't they let you go with them?"

"I don't like going out." He said looking back out the window. Rey's eyebrows rose at the first time she heard him speak.

"Why?"

"Something happened, a while ago. It changed everything."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Something like that.."

"So, what, you're just never going to step foot outside this ship again?" He didn't say anything, he just shrugged. Rey walked up to him. "I was the same way back on Geruth." His gaze still at the view. "But..when I finally got out, it was like being freed from a prison I was never captive in. I was afraid that..if i'd leave. I would lose everything, but if I never left, I would've never met the amazing people- and droid that changed my life forever." His head slightly turned in her direction. "I'm not saying you should get up and go outside. But I am saying, you never know what you'll miss if you don't look." He took that in thought. Rey lied back down on her bed and continued to read the book.

Rey was sound asleep when everyone came back. She had awakened by everyone talking in the main room. Finn walked in.

"Sorry did we wake you up?" Rey sat up, her face had been stuck to the pages of the book since she fell asleep reading. "You like the book huh?"

"It's..interesting. Did you guys find anything."

"Yeah a whole bunch of stuff! Check this out." He pulled some sort of weapon out of his bag and turned it on. A purple light laxer shot out from it. "It's a light saber!" he swung it around.

"I've never seen one in real life before." Finn turned it off and handed it to her. She inspected it.

"We also found enough material to make another one if you want." He sat down next to her in crisscross position. "Y'know since we're going to be a Jedi." Rey smiled at him. Poe knocked.

"We've got some food and a chick flick ready, you guys coming?"

Finn looked at Rey. "Yeah." Rey went on with Poe as Finn put away his saber. Everyone squished together on the couch. Finn brought some popcorn.

"What's that?" Rey asked.

"It's popcorn."

"You've never tried popcorn before?" Rose asked.

"Not really." Finn offered her one and she ate it.

"Do you like it?" Hux asked. Rey smiled as she took a handful from the bowl and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Man we gotta take you to Earth, you'd love it there. Their food is pretty good."

Everyone went to bed before the movie finished since they were falling asleep. Ben stayed up all night making a lightsaber and other weapons for the group. He also went outside and took a breath of the sweet air of this purple world. Rey was right, he didn't want to miss this.

Ben gave Rey her new lightsaber, it was blue.

"Okay guys, today is the day." Poe announced. "We have to come up with a plan in defeating the Gof."

"It shouldn't be hard."

"Yeah, it's only him and four other people."

"With Finn and Rey being force sensitive this should be simple."

"But when are we doing this?"

"As soon as possible." Rey looked at Finn.

"At least give us time to prepare."

"One day." Phasma said close to Finn with her pointer finger in his face. He gulped as he watched her walk away.

"Don't let her get to you man."

"What's her deal?"

"What's not her deal?" Hux asked before going to the kitchen. Finn looked at Rey.

"I guess..we should..train for Gof."

Yeah." She nodded. Finn grabbed Rey's staff from behind the door and waited for her outside. Finn was stunned by her appearance. Her hair was half up and it blew gracefully through the wind. Her clothes were different too.

"What, you don't like it?" She frowned. Finn must've stared at her too long because he didn't notice she was standing in front of him.

"No no, you look great!"

"Really?" she cheesed.

"Yeah." he smiled. They stared at each other for a bit. "Uhm okay, let's..start. Do you know anything about sparring?"

"You'll see." Finn handed her, her staff and he picked up his bamboo stick. They positioned themselves. Finn hit first, Rey dodged. He was impressed. Everyone came out to watch them. Rey swung hard repeatedly, the purple sky reflecting only on them. Soon Rey had Finn pinned to the ground.

"Use the force!" Ben shouted. They both looked at him. The force flowing around them before entering their veins. "Close you're eyes, feel it." Rey looked at Finn. It was as if the world was moving underwater. Everything was slow. Finn pushed Rey's staff against her sending to the ground. She quickly got up, everything still going slow, their staffs clashing together over and over. Rey's face looked just like it did when she chased Finn down. He tripped on a stick and fell, as Rey swung hard she toppled on him. The world's pace went back to normal. Their staffs touching as they looked into each others eyes. It felt like they were the only ones in the galaxy. Someone began to clap leading to an applause from the group. Finn turned his gaze to them and smiled. Rey still stared at him.

"Wow!" Hux shouted coming over to help them up.

"You guy's are really good!" Rey watched as Finn dusted himself off.

"You guys are definitely ready." Phasma was the last to walk up to them.

"Impressive." She said. They all went inside to come up with a plan.


	4. "You're Safe Now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey confront Gof.

_It was cold and dark. Rey shivered on the cold floor as her stomach growled in the night. There was no hope, only isolation. She was ready to give up when a light filled her with warmth and ambition. There was a familiar voice coming from it._

_"Rey." it echoed softly. The voice was Finn's. "You're safe now." heat trembled through her body._ Rey opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She got up and prepared for the fight. Everyone else was eating breakfast.

"Oh you're up!" Finn walked up to her. Rey's heart rate began to increase.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah! I am a little nervous."

"Don't worry." he put his hand on her shoulder increasing her heart rate even more. "I'll be by your side the whole way through." Rey could hear her heart beating.

"Thanks." she smiled. As the ship blasted off Rey went into the kitchen for a meal. Finn and Poe sang a song as they traveled through lightspeed.

* * *

They finally arrived at the base. Rey took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together. Finn changed into new clothes similar to Rey's, he grabbed his light saber. Everyone patted them on the shoulder as they left the main room.

"If you need help, remember to call for back-up." Poe mentioned. Finn and Rey faced each other waiting for the doors to open.

"We got this." Finn whispered before they exited the ship.

The base was huge and the hall way was completely empty. At the end of the hall there was a tall closed doorway.

"This must be where they are." he put his hand on the knob.

"Wait." Rey placed her hand on top of his. She blinked softly. "I'm scared." she whispered.

"Me too." Finn opened the door to find Gof sitting on a giant throne. He looked up at them.

"Finn? How'd you find my base?"

"It doesn't matter." Gof looked at Rey.

"Who's she?" Finn looked at Rey. "Wait, why are you here?"

"We're done working for you Gof."

"You can't be serious." He laughed. "You guys can't survive a day without me!"

"We've done it before, we could do it again." Gof leaned closer. "We're not going to risk our lives for you anymore."

"You think you can run from me?"

Finn took out his saber. "We're not running."

"Put that down before you hurt yourself." Gof laughed. "You know what? Give it to me instead." He reached his hand out. "Then I'll forget this little chat we had and we could go back to where we were."

"No." Finn held the saber up.

"You gonna fight me for it?" He stood up. "Let's go, I'm not afraid of you Finn."

"Finn." Rey whispered. "Are we really doing this?" Gof pulled a latch dropping Finn and Rey under the ground into a pool of water. Finn swam to the top gasping for air. The ceiling doors closed leaving only a little light to see.

"Rey? Rey!" He dove under and pulled her lifeless body to the side. "Rey, Rey.." He held her in his arms and checked her breathing. No pulse. He lied her down flat on the concrete. He remembered Rose teaching everyone about resuscitation. He rested his palm on her chest and began the procedure. He began to pump her chest numerous times, nothing worked. "Come on Rey, come on!" He said. He blew into her mouth then pumped again. Rey coughed water out and sat up gasping for air. Finn pulled her in his arms as she she struggled to breathe.

"Rey, it's okay." He said holding her tight. "You're safe now." Rey shivered in his arms, as she wheezed, a warmth ran through her veins. "We're gonna get outta here okay?" Rey nodded. Finn got up and looked around for a way out. There was a vent blowing cold air into the room. Finn used the light saber to cut it open.

"Come on." He put her arm around his shoulder and lifted her into the vent. They ended up back in the hallway. "Stay here."

"I want to help."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to either." she took out her saber and stood up. "I'm fine." she coughed.

"Okay." he sighed. They speed walked back to the throne room. Before they entered Rey stopped Finn.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll use the force."

Rey nodded and they forcefully opened the doors. Gof turned his and was perplexed at what he just witnessed. He began to run but Rey pulled him back, hard. He fell to the ground hurting his back.

"Okay! Okay, what do you want?"

"We want you to leave us and the rest of the galaxy alone!"

"Alright, just..don't hurt me." Finn and Rey looked at each other with arched eyebrows. "I didn't know you were force sensitive."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It makes you scary. Listen, I'll leave you guys alone. But, how am I going to survive without weapons."

"What happened to the one's we gave you?"

"The rest of my group took them and left. They're not coming back." Finn laughed a little before straightening his face again.

"So, that's it? You won't bug us?" Rey asked.

"No..without anyone to back me up I'm weak." Finn looked at Rey who was aiming her saber at Gof. "Man, who is this chick Finn? She you're girlfriend or something?" Rey's heart skipped a beat. "What happened to Phasma? I thought you guys were a thing."

"Hey shut up!" Finn pushed his saber toward him.

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" He put his hands up. "What're you guys gonna do with me?"

"We'll figure it out." Finn pulled Gof up and they headed towards the ship. "You know what?"

"What?" Rey asked.

"Maybe we can turn Gof's 'Labyrinth' into something. Y'know for the group."

"I think that's a good idea!" she encouraged. They were back onto the ship. Gof by their side.

"You caught him!?"

"You actually caught him!" Everyone celebrated their freedom with fruit punch. Phasma sat next to Rey.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Listen, we may have met on- rough terms." Rey nodded. "But, what you did back there, saving the group. It really changed my opinion about you. You're..cool."

"Thanks Phas."

"Phasma, I still don't respect you enough for you to call me Phas."

"Okay, Phas." Rey smirked.

"Hey guys, Gof is letting us renovate his base and make it our own!"

"That's not exactly what I said but, you know what never mind." They flew the ship closer to the base and went inside. Finn met up with Rey.

"Hey, Rey."

"Hey, Finn."

"I see Phasma is warming up to you."

"Yeah." she smiled. "Uhm Finn?"

"Yeah?" She pecked his cheek.

"Thanks, for everything. You saved me." Finn blinked at her.

"Yeah..yeah your welcome." she began to walk ahead when Finn grabbed her hand she looked at him, a bit surprised. She began to breathe heavy. "Here." he opened his hand revealing Rey's lost charm bracelet. Rey looked up at him with helpless eyes. "I fou-" She hugged him tight. A warm hug that lasted almost forever.

"Thank you." She softly said. The rest of the group began to decorate the FO base with some of the decor from the Wither. And instead of FO it was now the Resistance. BB8 came up with that name. Everyone was happy, even Gof. He became a new member of the group. Phasma finally let Rey call her 'Phas' after gaining her trust. Finn ended up becoming Rey's boyfriend after a while too. It was a happy ending all around.


End file.
